Arctic Lights
"The hardest circles level, created by ViRuZ and Endlevel." - Metalface221 Arctic Lights is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by EndLevel and ViRuZ, and verified and published by Metalface221. It is an extremely difficult remake of Nine Circles and is known as the current hardest Nine Circles level. It is the sequel to Hyper Paracosm by ViRuZ and TheRealSneaky. It is currently #12 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Visible Ray (#13) and below Deimos (#11). History The first preview was released on April 2, 2018. ViRuZ created the first half, and EndLevel created the second half. The level was verified with a speed hack by EndLevel on May 28, 2018, after 12,000 attempts. Since EndLevel admitted to hacking the level after getting exposed by ToshDeluxe, Metalface221 took the job and legitimately verified the level on February 16, 2019, after 35,393 attempts. Gameplay * 0-14%: '''The level starts out with a cube section that involves very tight spikes and numerous hard jump orb timings. * '''14-20%: '''After the cube is a memory ball segment with lots of fake jump orbs and invisible blocks, as well as tight jump orb timings like the first cube. * '''20-25%: '''After the ball is a tight half speed ship sequence with a straight fly, and then a cube in the transition to the wave segment. * '''25-81%: This is the main part of the level and the drop of the song. It has frequent speed and portal changes, some being invisible. Some parts have insane jitter-clicking, and the wave in all requires insane consistency. The majority of the structures have spikes on them that greatly add to the difficulty. * '''81-89%: '''At the end of the wave is an extremely short timing cube section and then a ship sequence that requires one-block slow straight fly. * '''89-100%: '''At the end of the level is a timing mini-cube section with jump orbs that have to be hit right at the correct time. At the very end is an easy ship sequence, and then the level ends. Records Soundtrack Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 44,597 objects. * It is a remake of Nine Circles. * It is the sequel to Hyper Paracosm by ViRuZ and TheRealSneaky. The two levels look fairly similar, as they’re made both made by ViRuZ, although EndLevel made part of Arctic Lights and part of Hyper Paracosm was made by TheRealSneaky. However, Hyper Paracosm is purple, and Arctic Lights is blue. * This was originally harder, but EndLevel nerfed it down to Death Corridor Finale's difficulty. * A semi-unknown Russian player named Sinon may have beaten the level legitimately with clicks and a microphone, although Sinon confessed to using the FPS Bypass to complete the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSSVw5L2oFg * Zephal released a copy of unnerfed Arctic Lights from EndLevel and will give a shoutout to the first who beats it legitimately. * EndLevel has recently announced a sequel to this level called Azure Flare, which is also a collaboration with ViRuZ. * There is a v2 of this level called Beat Aspect. * The Metalface221 version of the level is free to copy. * According to Wooshi, the level is at best only marginally harder than Bloodlust. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels